The Chase is On
by AquaWatercrest
Summary: Ryoma and his family takes Karupin to the vet and Karupin does not like that. Not at all. So, Karupin decides to play tag with Ryoma.


**A/N I've got another story!! This is based on a real life thing that happened while I was looking out of the window of my apartment. Anyways, ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis**

* * *

Ryoma sighed as he finally sat down in the car. He and his family had just spent half an hour wrestling their cat, Karupin, inside the were taking little Karupin to the vet, and the cat clearly did not approve.

Karupin stared out the window, desperately looking for a way to get out of this. Unfortunately, there was no way out as Ryoma was holding him (or her) tightly.

" Why do I have to come anyway?" complained Echizen Nanjiro as he turned into the parking lot.

"Because you hardly do anything at home." replied his wife.

" Ryoma-san, hold on tight to Karupin when we get out. We don't want THAT to happen again." Nanako reminded Ryoma. Soon, they found a spot and parked the car.

The carpark was exceptionally full today. Which turned out to be a bad thing as...

"Reowr!"

"Ow!"

"Ah! Karupin!" Karupin had scratched the unsuspecting Ryoma and dived under a car.

"Oh, not again!" groaned Nanjiro as he reached below the car, trying to get the cat out. Katupin hissed at him and backed away from him.

"Karupin, come out!" Ryoma called to his (beloved) pet cat.

"Almost there... almost got it..." Nanjiroh muttered under his breath as he reached for the cat. At that very moment, Karupin did exactly what Ryoma told it to. It came out.... and dived under another car.

"Karupin!" The Echizen family surrounded the car and called Karupin. But, Karupin wasn't done yet. He streaked past Nanako's arms and under another car.

"KARUPIN!!"

* * *

Momoshiro happened to pass by the vet when he heard voices yelling out. He turned to look as a white and brown streak shot out from a car and under another.

"Huh? Isn't that..."

"Karupin!" Momoshiro saw his kouhai chasing the cat.

" Yo, Echizen! Having some trouble?" Momoshiro called out.

"Nope, none at all." Echizen said, then began running towards another car as Karupin ran there.

" Yea right." Momoshiro went in the parking lot and helped to catch it.

* * *

"How is you're cat so fast?!" Momoshiro panted. He and the Echizen family had been chasing the cat for at least an hour now, and STILL haven't been able to catch it.

"Karupin!" Nanako nearly caught him, but the cat just slid past her and under another car.

"Man, this is getting annoying..." muttered Momoshiro.

"Oi! O'chibi! Momo!" yelled a familiar voice.

" Eiji-senpai! Oishi-senpai!" the two boys were walking towards them.

"What're you two doing?" asked Oishi.

" Chasing the cat." He said as the three of them saw a streak run toward another car with Ryoma and his family hot in pursuit. "We've been trying to catch it, but that thing has an unbelievably high speed and stamina..."

" We'll help you two! Right, Oishi?"

" Yeah. I hope the poor cat didn't get hurt." said Oishi worriedly.

" Probability of that happening, 45%." Said Inui popping up mysteriously.

"Gah! Inui-senpai!"

" We'll help you catch it too."

"We? Who-" Kaidoh, Fuji and Kawamura waved at him.

"Great! We'll need all the help we can get!"

" I don't see how chasing a cat is hard." said Kaidoh.

" It is." replied Momoshiro.

" Maybe for you."

" Are you implying something?"

"So what if I am?"

" Guys, stop fighting! Lets concentrate on catching the cat!" said Kawamura, trying to calm them down.

" Thats right." Agreed Fuji.

* * *

An hour later...

" Momo's right. This is hard." said Fuji, opening his eyes. They were all sweaty and tired.

" Hmm, I didn't foresee that the cat would be so fast.. Ii data..." said Inui, taking out his notebook and writing on it. The others wondered why he was taking down data for the cat.

"Karupin!" They heard Ryoma yell.

" That way! He's there!" Ryoma jogged toward the group of regulars.

" Don't just stand there! Help me catch Karupin!" He yelled. The regulars began to chase down the cat again.

After a while of doing this, they sat on the roadside.

" Its no use. Your cat's just too fast." said Momoshiro.

" Chances of us catching it by this hour, 29%." muttered Inui in agreement. They heard quiet conversations, some snickers and some laughter from around them. And screams. Only then did they realize that they had drawn a large crowd. With some familiar faces inside.

" Hey, isn't that.. Atobe?"

" And some of the Rikkaidai regulars too!" Well, that would explain the girlish screams of fangirls.

* * *

"Hey, aren't those the Seigaku regulars over there? They look pretty tired." Said Marui, blowing a bubble.

" They were chasing a cat the whole morning." replied Niou.

" I feel sorry for them." Jackal looked sympathetically at them.

" Hey, it looks like they spotted us." Marui saw them look at the group.

" You gonna help them?" asked Kirihara.

" They are disturbing the peace of the area. Ore-sama will help them". Said Atobe. The others wondered what chasing a cat had to do with disturbing peace.

" Well, I'll go help them too. Looks like they need it." said Jackal. The other Rikkaidai regulars agreed.

* * *

" All right, this is it." The Echizen family, Seigaku regulars, Atobe, Marui, Niou, Jackal and Kirihara had cornered the cat under a car after an hour of chasing it. The cat looked as if it was ready to bolt.

" One...two.. THREE!" yelled Kikumaru, scaring the cat right into Atobe's arms.

" Ow!" Yelled Atobe as it clawed his arms. He dragged it out into the sunlight. There was silence.

"...That's not Karupin." said Ryoma, looking at the cat.

" Oh? How can you be sure?"

" Karupin is brown and white. This one is black and white." he said.

"Princess!" Yelled a little girl.

" Thank you for saving my cat, big brother." said the little girl as Atobe gave her the cat.

" It was not a problem for Ore-sama." said Atobe.

"Huh? Who's 'Ore-sama'? Anyways, please tell him thanks!" said the little girl innocently as she ran off to her parents. Everyone had burst out laughing as she said that while Atobe twitched.

" Ah... can't blame the little girl Atobe. Lets get on to finding the cat." said Jackal.

After ten minutes of searching...

" WHERE IS THAT CAT!!!!!!"

* * *

" Now I feel your pain." Panted Niou as he sat down on the roadside.

"We've searched everywhere, but it's just not there!" yelled Kirihara in frustration.

" We have to keep looking." said Ryoma determinedly.

" Maybe it ran outside the parking lot while we weren't looking?" said Kaidoh.

" But if that happened.. then Karupin...!"

" Calm down, Echizen! We'll find it."

"We'll go take a look around the area." said Nanako. She and Ryoma's parents left as she spoke.

" Where could he be?." said Ryoma ten minutes after his parents left.

" I don't know, O'chibi... This area's pretty big..." said Kikumaru.

"Maybe he's still here?" sauggested Fuji.

" You could be right! Lets start-" Marui was cut off by a: "Meow." from above him. Everyone looked up. Their gaze was met by a certain cat by the name of Karupin.

" YOU WERE THERE ALL ALONG?!"

* * *

Everyone slumped down on the chairs of the waiting room at the vet's office. They were too tired to go home after that incident. Echizen's family was on the way back to the vet's office as Ryoma had called them to tell them Karupin was safe and sound.

"Will Echizen Ryoma and Karupin please go to exam room 1?" said the receptionist. As she said that, everyone's attention was on her and Karupin took the chance to slip through the open door...

After saying a rushed 'Sorry!' To the amused receptionist, everyone rushed out.

" NOT AGAIN!!!!!"

* * *

**Please review!!!!! And no flames please!!**


End file.
